


Canary

by Sage_Grey



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hurt, Torture, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Grey/pseuds/Sage_Grey
Summary: What was Prompto going through during Ch 13?
Kudos: 6





	Canary

_ Mary had a pretty bird, _ _   
_ _ Feathers bright and yellow, _ _   
_ _ Slender legs--upon my word _ _   
_ _ He was a pretty fellow! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The sweetest note he always sung, _ _   
_ _ Which much delighted Mary. _ _   
_ _ She often, where the cage was hung, _ _   
_ _ Sat hearing her canary _ __   


~

Iron bars swinging shut wakes him from fitful sleep. He groggily lifts his head as slow and heavy footsteps approach the metal restraint the blonde was tied up to. Arms spread wide, his body was left hanging like a sacrifice to an unforgiving dark god. 

“Ohh...” A dangerous purr brings Prompto to his senses quicker. “Still alive, are we?” 

With pain and exhaustion clouding his mind, he barely registered the imperial chancellor brush his fingers along his bloody cheek. The man mutters something else but the gunslinger doesn’t -or rather, can’t- catch it as he fades in and out of consciousness. It was only when a hard blow to said cheek aroused him just enough to hear the chancellor repeat himself. 

“Answer me. I said I will give you two options,” He growls as he grips the other’s face. “One: you stay here and die. Alone, afraid, nobody to ever find you. How tragic... Such a bitter and untimely end. Or two,” He leans closer. “I let you walk free as soon as you acknowledge my reign as Insomnia’s new king. You’ll be given food, shelter, new clothes and oh! Maybe I’ll just let you see your friends again.” The man smirks as their eyes meet and releases his grip on him. “So... what say you?” 

Prompto weakly opens his mouth, dehydration making it difficult to form the only word that has been running through his head for days. “N... Noct...” 

Slowly, a frown appears on Ardyn’s face. “I see. What a shame.” He steps back and glances over to the nearby shelves stacked with metal devices before giving the boy another coy grin. “You would have made a perfect soldier.” 

Prompto doesn’t remember seeing the chancellor leave, only the cold and lonely sound of iron bars slamming closed. 

~ 

What awoke Prompto next was not the swinging of metal bars, but the sharp sound of an instrument being turned on. He knew the tools on the shelves beside him were not for decoration and had expected some kind of torturing to take place, but as his gaze fell upon the figure leaning in towards him with the device, he felt panic course through him and a yell bubble up in his throat. Though weakened by dehydration and being strung up for so long, he tried with everything he had to struggle and get himself free from his bonds. But it wasn’t enough. 

The utensil found the soft tissue of his shoulder and easily tore through the muscle and skin. Prompto’s scream echoed through the seemingly empty Keep as blood poured from the wound and tears from his eyes. They were teasing him - hurting him without killing him. They couldn’t kill him, then Noct wouldn’t come. Right? 

As the metal cut further into flesh, the gunman’s screams became louder and sobbing follows. It hurt, it hurt so bad. Why was this happening to him? What was the point?

Little did he know that down the hallway sat the chancellor, drinking up the blonde’s screams as if they were nectar. With a smile on his face, he feels the Scourge burn inside him, pulsing through his veins and sludge through his heart. The emotion in Prompto’s cries - fear, agony, confusion - it made the miasma come to life. It was wonderful. 

It was unfortunate that he would have to return his beautiful, talented canary.


End file.
